


Shattered Windows and the Sound of Drums

by artisticpear



Category: Lost
Genre: A better Ben, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Linus being a good dad, Ben Linus is a good person, Ben Linus needs a hug, Ben Linus-centric, Canon Disabled Character, Car Accidents, Caring Ben Linus, Character Death, DHARMA Initiative, Flash Sideways, Flash Sideways Verse, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Cancer, Post-Episode: s06e07 Dr. Linus, Protective Ben Linus, Roger Linus being a somewhat good father for once, hit and run, it splits off of the canon plot line but still has events from the show, the ending was bullshit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Flash-SidewaysWhat if Alex actually was Ben's daughter in the flash-sideways verse? A better Ben fic where he's a good dad, filled with angst, grief and some hurt comfort for your soulTitle from Viva La Vida by Coldplay
Relationships: Alex Rousseau & Danielle Rousseau, Benjamin Linus & Alex Rousseau, Benjamin Linus & John Locke, Benjamin Linus & Roger Linus, Karl Martin/Alex Rousseau (implied)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Benjamin Linus was always a reserved man. It came with the trauma of an abusive father on a mysterious island, he guesses. Always having to keep to himself to prevent his father’s chastising could do that to a kid. So he became an educator and got his doctorate. Although he didn’t really think of exactly how much socialization there would be. Some students made it worth it, though. Some kicked him out of that defenseless shell he had been trapped in for years. 

One of those students was Alex Rousseau, a high school junior who had joined his History club. She really brought him out of his shell, letting him spew on about whatever event in history he was hyper fixated on at the moment, letting him tell her about his trips to Europe to see greek civilization, just letting him talk. Ben appreciated it truthfully, he didn't exactly make friends easily. 

Their teacher-student bond worked both ways. Alex could come to Dr. Linus if she ever needed anything. Whether that be tutoring, help with scholarships, or just someone to talk to. She could trust him, unlike some of the world- she had learned. He made her feel safe, and she made him feel like he was a good person. 

So when Alex Rousseau was out of school for a week and a half, it’d be expected for Ben to be worried. She hadn’t told him she would be out of school and not so much as a call had been made to excuse her from school. It was like she had vanished off the face of the earth for a moment in time. That wasn’t the case, but it was enough to influence Ben to gather what schoolwork Alex had missed in the week and a half and check in on her. 

Ben opened the driver’s side door of his small car and carefully swung his bag into the passenger seat. He started the car and drove to the Rousseau residence. In any other situation he would not condone a teacher asking for a student’s address, but he needed to check on her. He parked his car in front of their house that sat at the round of a cul de sac of the neighborhood and got out of his car. He walked to the front door, his bag slung over his shoulder, and rang the doorbell. 

“..Dr. Linus?” Alex asked as she opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Alex.” He smiled, his thin rimmed glasses falling down his nose slightly. “I wanted to bring you the work you’ve missed.. I'm glad to see you’re alright.” 

“Thank you…” She smiles, taking the small packet of papers that he offered. “Please, um.. Come in.” She moved out of the way so Ben could step into the house. “You really didn't have to bring this out to me.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” He said. Alex smiles slightly before looking down. She shifts all of her weight on to one foot before speaking again.

“My mother isn’t doing well, Dr. Linus. ..” She paused, setting the papers on the dining table next to her bag. “..Someone had to take care of her…”

“Oh.” His eyes flicker with a bit of sympathy, “I’m sorry, Alex..” She nods. 

“My mom..” She shifts slightly, “She has cancer..” 

“Is there any way i can help-” 

“Dr. Linus..” She cuts him off quietly, shaking her head. “You can’t.. She’s too far along.” He looks down. 

“May i speak with her?” Ben asks, looking back up to meet her eyes, “I’d love to meet her.” Alex debates it for a moment before nodding.

“Come on, she’s this way.” Alex leads Ben to her mother’s bedroom. She slowly opens the door and Ben catches a glimpse of a curly haired french woman reading a book. The woman looks up. “Hey mom.”

“Hi sweetheart,” She pauses. “Who is this?”

“Benjamin Linus.” He speaks up, holding a hand out for her to shake. She takes the offer. 

“Danielle Rousseau.” She smiles.

“He’s my European history teacher, he brought the work I’ve missed.” 

“That was very kind of you, Mr. Linus.”

“Dr. Linus, mom.” Alex politely corrects her. Danielle nods with an impressed look on her face.

“I’ve heard great things about you, Dr. Linus.” Danielle puts her book aside. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

“Of course, Mrs. Rousseau.” He pauses. “Alex is a wonderful kid, very studious and kind. I just wanted to check up on her since she’s missed a week and a half.”

“Alex..” Danielle pauses, “I told you, you really don't have to stay with me, I’ll be fine.”

“Mom, there’s no one to take care of you.” Alex disagreed. 

“..I know a lovely aid that could take care of her if you’d like.”

“..we can’t afford it along with my treatment, Dr. Linus.” Alex looks away. That made sense, being that Danielle had to take two jobs to take care of the two of them. 

“Then I’ll help.” He shook his head as Alex tried to disagree. “Alex, I know how you’re feeling. Let me help, please.”

“.. Thank you,” Danielle said. “You really don't have to.”

“But i want to. It’s the least I can do.” Ben smiles. He looks down at his watch. “I need to get going, I have to take care of my father.”

“Of course.” Alex nodded. Ben takes out a piece of paper from a small memo pad, speaking as he writes his phone number on it. 

“If you need anything, please feel free to call.” He gave the paper to Alex. “I hope to see you again soon?” Alex nodded and he returned the nod as he spoke once more. “It was very nice meeting you, Mrs. Rousseau.”

“You too. Feel free to stop by.” He smiles.

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.” Alex walked Ben to the front door and he made his way to his car. He waved as he pulled out of his space and headed home.

Ben pulled into the driveway of his and his father’s shared house. He got out and slung his satchel over his shoulder, pulling out his lone house key. Sliding the key into the door, he pushed his glasses up with his other hand and let himself into the house. 

“Finally you’re home.” A voice emits from the living room. Roger smiled slightly at him. “Something run long at work?”

“No dad,” Ben sat his bag down in an empty chair next to the couch before making his way over to his father’s oxygen tank to replace it. “I took some assignments to one of my students. She’s been out of school for nearly two weeks.”

“What, you like her dad now?” Roger chuckled as he set his crossword aside. Ben came over with the replacement tank. 

“No, I'm just a teacher worried about my students.” Ben connects the new tank to the machine. He looked up at Roger, who looked better. Roger put a hand on his shoulder. Ben smiled at the touch before getting up. He looked at his watch before looking back up at the older man, “I’ll make you your dinner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben chooses Alex over power

There was another whose company made Ben feel safe. He had only just met him but it’s never too early to make friends, right? His name was Locke. Ben didn't exactly catch his first name upon first meeting, being that he was too focused on the fact that apparently no one understood how to take the coffee filter out of the pot after finishing the pot of coffee. 

Locke was a great person to have lunch with. Ben, Arzt and Locke had some interesting conversations for sure. Although Locke didn't always understand all of the conversation since he was talking to two different teachers with different doctorates on subjects he didn’t exactly study. Not to mention, Locke was a substitute, he never had to stay in one place for too long.

But Locke was the person who put the idea of taking Principal Reynolds’ position into Ben’s head. He even encouraged it until he heard Ben chose against it. At first, he didn't understand why Ben didn't take his chance, especially when he got dirt on Principal Reynolds and Nurse Kondracki’s illicit personal relationship on school property. 

Ben sighed as he pulled the coffee filter out of another empty pot of coffee and threw it into the trash bin next to the counter. Locke rolled up behind him. 

“Say, Ben.” Ben turned around halfway to look at Locke as he started to brew the new pot of coffee.

“What do you need?” He said with a slight smile.

“Why didn't you take Reynolds’ job? I'm sure with what you had you could have gone to the board.” Ben shook his head.

“I made my attempt.” he paused, “I told him he would resign and recommend me. But he threatened to torch one of my students.”

“What do you mean?” John tilted his head slightly. 

“I have a student in my history class who asked Reynolds to write a recommendation letter for her application to Yale.” Ben pours the newly brewed coffee into his mug before turning around completely. “I couldn’t let him ruin her chance.” Locke nodded in understanding.

“Ah. I see.” Locke smiles. “That was kind of you.”

“I’d much rather her have a chance than have his job.” Ben sipped his coffee, “She deserves it.” He pauses for a moment before changing the subject. “Would you like some tea before your next class?”

“Sure, Ben. Thank you.” John wheels closer, in attempts to help him. Ben pours the tea and hands it to him. “Earl Grey, right?”

“Yeah. Thanks”


	3. Chapter 3

Ben continued to check on the Rousseau family throughout the weeks that passed. Danielle was able to somewhat get back to work, or at least to one of her jobs. They had started inviting Ben to dinner every other week, to which he accepted after discussing such with his father (who was just happy the kid got some sort of friend). Alex would ride with Ben to her house after history club on the days they’d have dinner together. That usually meant that Alex would update him on whatever was going on her life and no matter what it was, Ben would listen. 

He parked in front of their house once again and they both got out of the car. He let Alex unlock the door and they were greeted by a smiling Danielle Rousseau and her aid. 

“Good to see you again, Ben.” She smiled, hugging the man in front of her. She had recently shaved her head due to the hair loss from her chemotherapy so she donned a burgundy beanie. Alex hugged her mom after Ben had pulled away.

“How’ve you been, Danielle?” He asked. 

“I've been doing the best i can.” She smiled. “How have you been.”

“Good.” Ben smiled. 

“Alex,” Danielle looked over to her daughter, “Could you give me and Ben a moment?” Alex paused for a moment, skeptical, before she nodded.

“Of course, mom.” Alex soon was out of sight. Ben looked up at Danielle.

“Is something the matter?” He asked. Danielle shakes her head.

“No, no.” She chuckled lightly before continuing. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately, mostly about Alex.” Ben nodded, signalling her to continue. “You know that her father… isn't around anymore, yes?”

“No, I didn’t..” 

“He passed away when she was two.” She pauses, “Which is probably why she has taken such an attachment to you.” 

“Excuse me?” Ben looked up at her, tilting his head with slight confusion. 

“All the interest you’ve taken in her, all the help you’ve given her.. You’re the closest thing to a father she’s ever had.” Ben went quiet for a moment. He was glad to have had such an impact on someone, especially someone he felt that close to. He swallowed a lump in his throat, resisting the need to cry. Danielle pauses for a moment, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Ben, I’d feel the most comfortable leaving Alex with you if.. Y'know..” Ben looks back up at her, slightly confused, but honored nonetheless.

“I don't know how to properly take care of a kid, Danielle.” He looks away for a moment and pauses, “I barely know how to take care of myself.”

“You know more than you give yourself credit for.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“She trusts you. You’re the only one I would trust with taking care of her.” Danielle looks down, “I’m sorry if this is a lot to push on you..”

“No, no. I understand.” Ben nodded. “If she wants that too, i definitely understand and I’d be willing to try my best.” Danielle smiled and hugged him once more. Ben couldn’t imagine how much this meant to her, agreeing to adopt her daughter after her passing. 

“Thank you.” She said, “so much.” Ben lets his hand rest on her back.

“Of course.” He smiles and lets her rest there until she pulls away. “I’m honored to take care of Alex, so I can make her feel as safe. She’s like family to me, too.” 

“I can't express how much this means to me, Ben.” Danielle smiles. Ben nodded. “Anyway, it's time for dinner, could you go get Alex?” 

“Of course.” Ben smiles, walking further into the house, towards Alex’s room. He knocks lightly, “Alex?” She answers the door, leaning in the doorway. 

“So, what’d you two talk about?” Alex asked. Ben gets slightly flustered before she chuckles, “I’m kidding, you don't have to tell me. It's not my business.”

“Your mom wanted me to get you for dinner.” He said. Alex nodded.

“Of course.” She smiles, “Thanks.” Ben nodded. They walk back to the dining room together, meeting Danielle and helping set the table.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now, remember to complete your unit 4 packets for homework.” Ben walked back to his desk, turning towards his class when he put his papers down. “We’ll have our test this friday.” The school bell rang and the students got up. He sighed, he knew it was pointless to speak over them. Ben put what papers he needed into his bag and locked the door behind his students. 

“See you tomorrow Dr. Linus.” Alex smiled as she passed by. 

“Get home safe.” He smiles as he walks out of the school. He lays eyes on an unfamiliar car, looking it over as a man sits, looking out on the children. He keeps his eyes on the car, it makes him uneasy. It’s just the teacher in him encouraging him to make sure he’s not a threat. 

After a good five minutes and after the car nor the man hadn't moved, Ben walks over to the car. He knocked on the car window and rested his hand on the car until the man inside acknowledged him. “Hello there, waiting for someone in particular?” 

The man had brown hair that was longer than Ben’s and donned a pair of sunglasses which he pulled down to make eye contact with the history teacher. “Excuse me?” 

“Well I noticed you've been parked here a while, watching the kids” Ben pauses, looking at the school bus in front of the car before turning back to him. “Well… It is a school...” The man chuckled. “You have a child who goes here?” 

“No, no, um.. I just moved to the neighborhood and uh.. I'm looking for a school for my son.” Ben takes in the man’s nervousness.

“What’s your son’s name?”

“Charlie.” The man answers immediately. The man continues to break eye contact. Ben nodded.

“Well, as a teacher here I can vouch for it completely. It’s a wonderful school.“ The man meets his eyes again. 

“That’s great to hear, thanks.” He smiles and Ben returns a slight nod. “Well it was nice talking to you.” Ben pauses for a moment. He’s still suspicious but he lets it go. 

“Have a good day.” Ben turns and walks away from the car, keeping an eye on it from afar. He should have asked his name. The mysterious man starts the car and starts to drive forward. That's when Ben looks over and sees that the car is speeding up, and it plows straight into Mr. Locke, driving away without so much as a pause. Ben is bolting towards the injured substitute before he realizes. “Call 911, Do it now!” He yells, slowing to a stop when he nears Locke. “Mr. Locke?” He sets his bag down and kneels beside him, “oh my god.” 

Students are crowding around them, making Ben even more uneasy. “Don't- don’t move, we’re going to get you to the hospital. Mr. Locke?” He composes himself as he looks down at the bloody man. “Mr. Locke, can you hear me?” No response. He’s breathing, though that doesn't exactly give Ben any relief. A couple teachers surround him as well, one is calling emergency services, another is trying to get the kids to back away. 

He stays on the ground, talking to Locke every so often until the ambulance arrives. The EMT’s hop out and load Locke onto a stretcher and take every necessary precaution needed before loading Locke onto the ambulance. Ben immediately agrees to go with them, and to stay with Locke until his next of kin arrive, or if need be, until he wakes up. 

The ambulance ride was bumpy, not to mention loud. There had to be at least 5 different machines, all beeping every few seconds. “Sinus Tach at 130. BP dropping.” Ben’s not sure what some of the terms used mean, but he knows it’s not good. “Last read was 62 over 30, possibly due to internal bleeding.” 

“Any signs of neurological damage?” THe man over the radio calls out.

“No response in lower reflexes.” The EMT puts the radio down to check on Locke. 

“That’s because he’s a parapalegic.” Ben speaks up. His eyes are glued onto Locke, he can't look away. He can’t tell whether it’s in horror or from the motion sickness. 

“You know this man?” The EMT looks over to the shaken history teacher. 

“Yes, He’s a substitute teacher at my school, his name is Locke. Mr. Locke. I don't know his first name, but he uses a wheelchair.” Ben looks around, the wheelchair isn’t in sight. “Where is it?”

“Smashed to pieces, that thing probably saved his life.” Ben looks back down to Locke, before speaking up again. 

“I saw the man that did this- the hit-and-run driver. He-he was at our school.” 

“When we get to the hospital you can talk to the cops.” The EMT, Ben catches a glimpse of his name tag which reads Simon Hull, cuts him off as he shines a light into Locke’s eyes. “But do you know anyone we can contact for him?” 

“I have no idea.. Like I said I barely know him.” Ben looks back down, hearing a mumble from the man on the stretcher. “What did you say?” 

“Helen Norwood.” Locke chokes out weakly, “I was.. Gonna marry her.” 

“Well..” Ben and Simon exchange a small glance. “You’re still gonna marry her because you’re gonna be okay, Mr. Locke.” 

“John. My name is John.” He really wished that he didn't learn John’s name here of all places… He gave a weak smile to John before the ambulance stopped and the paramedics swung the doors open. 

“Blunt force trauma victim, late 40’s male.” Simon hopped out of the vehicle and helped the other paramedic as he spoke. “He needs a CT scan.” They rush John inside along with an asian woman on a stretcher. 

Two detectives show up soon after, walking into the hospital waiting room that Ben was moved into. He looked up, continuing to sport that deer-in-headlights look that he had when he came in. 

“Hello, my name is Detective Straume and this is my partner Detective Ford.” An asian man with a goatee said as he showed Ben his badge and held out a hand to shake with him. He obliged, then shook the other detective’s hand. 

“Dr. Linus. Benjamin Linus.” He looked up at them. 

“We were told you were at the scene of the hit and run?” Detective Ford asked. Ben nods.

“Yes, One of my coworkers got hit by a car-”

“Yeah, we know, Yoda.” Ben elbowed him and issued a glare. “We were hoping you could tell us about the man you saw, the one that hit Mr. Locke with his car?” 

“Yes, of course. I talked to him before he hit Mr. Locke, He was just staring at the kids, I'm a teacher, I had to step in and see what was going on.” He paused, “He kept avoiding eye contact, he kept staring at Mr. Locke, who was just trying to get to his car.” Miles nodded, trying to convey that they were, indeed, listening despite Ford’s enthusiasm. “He never gave me his name but he sounded australian and he had longer hair.. About as long as yours, Detective Ford, just darker, slight stubble. He said he had a son named Charlie..” 

“Anything else?” Miles asks, writing down what Ben told them. 

“He was driving a uh.. Silver car. You might be able to contact Principal Reynolds to see if anything was picked up by the school’s cameras.” 

“Thanks for your help, Mr. Linus.”

“Dr. Linus.” He corrected him and paused, “..It was my pleasure.” The detectives leave after a second hand shake. Ben sits down, pulling his bag into his lap. If he can’t see John then he might as well make himself useful and grade the papers he was planning to grade later. 

He must have lost himself in grading because he perked up whenever he heard John’s name said. He looked up, seeing a woman with straight blonde hair talking to one of the desk attendants. 

“Yes, my fiance was brought in in an ambulance, any idea on when I will be able to see him?” She asked. 

“No, ma’am. I will be sure to let you know when Dr. Shephard notifies us that he is out of surgery.” The woman has worry plastered onto her face but nods and walks over to sit in the waiting room. 

“Excuse me,” Ben looked up at the woman, who looked at him when he spoke. “Do you happen to be Ms. Norwood?” 

“Yes, in fact, I am..” She pauses and Ben speaks up. 

“I’m Dr. Linus, I work with Mr. Locke.” He said, letting his leg bounce nervously. “I accompanied him on the ride over.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping him.” 

“You don't have to thank me.” Ben shakes his head. “It really was no trouble at all.” She nods. “I’m sorry all of this happened, I wish i could have done more.”

“No, you did your best, Dr. Linus.” She smiles weakly, “I’m sure John is extremely grateful.” Ben nodded, continuing to talk to Helen as he graded. 

After an hour, a doctor walks to the desk and then is pointed in their direction. She walked over. “Hi, I’m Dr. Juliet Carlson, are you waiting for Mr. John Locke?” 

“Yes, is he alright?” Helen nearly shot up from her seat. 

“Yes ma’am, he just got out of surgery.” Juliet smiled. “Let me lead you to his room, okay?” 

“Of course.” Helen and Ben rose from their seats and followed the doctor into the elevator. 

“Are you Mr. Locke’s doctor?” Ben asked.

“Oh, no. Dr. Shephard just sent me to get you. I’m a maternity doctor, surgery isn't really my forte.” Juliet chuckled lightly as the elevator came to a stop. 

“Alright, this way, fourth door on your right.” She pointed them towards Locke’s room. 

“Thank you.” Helen led the way to the room, rushing to John’s side as soon as he came into view. Ben stepped in as well, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw John was alright. He looked up to whom he assumed was Dr. Shephard. A strange familiarity settled in him. 

“Hi, I'm Dr. Benjamin Linus..” He said, shaking the Doctors hand as he spoke. 

“Dr. Jack Shephard.” Jack smiled awkwardly. 

“..Have we met before?” Ben asked, tilting his head slightly. Jack looked down, thinking for a moment. 

“Uh.. yeah, My son takes your European History class.” Ben nodded.

“Your son..?” 

“David, David Shephard.” Ben nodded, more assuredly. 

“I thought I recognized you..” Jack smiled. 

“Are you related to Mr. Locke?”

“Oh, no.” Ben sighed and shook his head. “I rode with him in the ambulance, we work together.” 

“Dr. Linus,” Ben turned as he heard John’s voice call his name. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Ben stepped up to him. “I’m glad you’re alright, Mr. Locke.”

“Call me John.” John smiled lightly. Ben returned the gesture. 

“Then you can call me Ben.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed. John stayed home to recover and Ben returned to work. He went to the Rousseau’s on Monday, like usual, to have dinner with them. Alex had tutoring on tuesday after history club. Now it was Thursday, He was fixing dinner for his father when his phone rang. He put what he was holding down and made his way to the phone, picking the wireless phone off of it’s station. “Hello?”

“Dr. Linus?” It’s Alex. She sounds distraught. 

“Alex?” He pauses, “What’s wrong?” 

“Dr. Linus It's- It's mom.” His heart drops. “I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do- I-”

“Alex, breathe.” He puts the food he was cooking into the oven. “Are you at home?”

“No sir.” She pauses. “I-I called St Sebastian and they came with an ambulance.” He shifts the phone. “The lawyers and stuff are saying mom requested that you take custody of me..” 

“Yeah.. She talked with me about that..” Ben pauses, running a hand through his hair. “I’m on my way.” 

“Dr. Linus.. I’m scared.” 

“I know. We’ll work everything out when I get there, alright?” 

“Okay.” Alex sighs, “See you.” Alex hangs up and Ben sighs, immediately calling his father’s aid before walking into the living room to get his keys. 

“What’s wrong Ben?” Roger looks up at his son. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“You remember Alex?” Ben pauses, slipping his jacket on over the collared shirt he wore. “My student whose mother wasn't doing well?” 

“Yeah.. what of it?” 

“Her mother just passed away and Danielle had my name down for transition of custody.” He sighs. Roger grabbed his arm and he looked down at the man who removed his reading glasses. 

“It’ll be okay, Ben.” Ben smiles slightly, “Be careful.” Roger gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Thanks Dad.” He walks to the door. “..Love you.” He jogs to his car, starting it and driving to St. Sebastian’s. He’s dreadfully on edge, he can only imagine how Alex is handling everything. He parks and walks in straight to the front desk. “Hello, I'm here for Rousseau, Danielle Rousseau.” The attendant gives him direction to her room and he makes his way there, as fast as possible. He steps out of the elevator and he can already tell which room he’s looking for, the room with doctors clustered beside it and a distraught Alex in the midst of the chaos. 

“Alex?” Ben says as he makes his way over. Alex rises and hugs him. He rubs her back comfortingly. “It’s gonna be okay.” The countless doctors and lawyers talk to Ben and Alex, running everything down with them, Which, frankly, was way too much for either of them to handle. 

After a few hours of lawyer-speak and such, they were explained that if it were in Alex’s interest that they could go ahead and get the paperwork started for Ben to get custody, depending on his income, ect. Alex agreed that Ben was the closest thing to family that she had and if anything, she’d rather move in with him than go into foster-care. So Ben filled out the paperwork and within a couple days it was finalized. 

Ben helped Alex arrange her mother’s funeral services and packing her things from her house, which had been taken in by the court since Danielle didn’t own it. He moved her into a room he used as an office, insisting to her that she wasn’t burdening him, despite what she thought. It was all weird. Weirder than that crazy island that Ben lived on with his father when he was eight. It was just weird. But he didn't have time to dwell on how weird it was to adopt his student, he had to take care of her. 

Within the next week, Ben and Alex went back to school. Ben encouraged her to take all the time she needed, but she insisted that she couldn't miss any more schooling if she wanted her chance to get into Yale. Ben didn't argue. 

Alex and Ben’s dad seemed to get along well, which was great considering that Roger had changed since they left the DHARMA Initiative. Ben had vowed to himself that he’d be a better father than Roger ever was to him. A father that cared, one that you could talk to if you needed to. Ben wanted to be there as best he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben was grading during his planning period, sipping from a mug of earl grey tea. Planning periods always felt so long, Just a quiet lull of grading or finishing teaching plans. Or at least that’s what they usually were like. 

Today was a bit different though. And that started when Alex came through the door. Ben looked up when he heard the creak of the door opening. “..Alex? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” 

“I-I have a hall pass.” She smiles lightly, showing him the pass before putting it back in her jacket pocket. Ben chuckles. 

“Well I guess you’re fine, then.. What do you need?” Ben asked, sliding his papers aside and pulling a chair beside his desk, gesturing for her to sit down. Alex sat beside him, pushing her hands into her pockets. 

“I just needed someone to talk to..” She sighs, “I felt like if i stayed in that classroom for two more seconds i would have started crying.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He tilted his head to the side before turning towards her. “I’m right here.” 

“Everything’s just so much.. It's hard without her.. Plus school and college applications.” She sighs looking down. “It's overwhelming.” 

“I know.” He meets her eyes and gives her a comforting smile. “If you need me to, I can help you..”

“No, I can do it myself, it's just hard.” 

“When was the last time you took time out for yourself?” Ben asked, “Especially recently.” 

“I.. I don't know..” 

“You need to take a break or you’ll work yourself to death.” Ben sighs, “We could go out for lunch or watch a movie together this weekend if you’d like?” He pauses. “Your choice, just something to get you to relax.” 

“That’d be great..” Alex looked up at him with a small smile. “Even just getting to know you better would be great. Y'know… since you’re my dad now..” 

“What would you like to know?” He asked.

“Uh.. I dunno.. Just about you.” She paused. “What happened to your mom?” Alex asked. It was clear she was trying to be careful with the topic. 

“She passed away when I was born. I never knew her..” He paused, “I’ve heard great stories from dad, though.” 

“..Do you miss her?” 

“Definitely. I spent years thinking that she and my dad thought I was to blame for her death, I wanted to just apologize to her, to see her once and tell her I was sorry. I later realized it wasn't my fault, along with my dad.” He sighed, “I do wonder sometimes how different my life would have been with her in it though.” 

“...Why did you agree with mom to take custody of me?” 

“There are a few reasons,” Ben smiled. “She told me that I was like a father to you and told me what happened to your birth father. I just got to thinking, I wish I had a father that cared when I was younger,” 

“But you seem to get along with him..” 

“I do now.” He looked away. “He wasn’t the best dad when I was younger. I grew up wishing that my father actually showed he cared.” Ben looks back to Alex, “That's what i wanted to do for you. I wanted, as your adoptive father, to be here for you as much as I could, to give you something I didn’t have. I wanted you to feel safe, and I didn't want you to have to worry about where you would be living or moving or anything.” Alex smiled. 

“Thanks,” She looked down, “I think i should head back to class.. Movie this weekend?”

“Of course.” Alex smiled and got up to leave, she stopped before she opened the door, however. 

“Dad,” Ben looked up. That was the first time she had called him dad. He didn’t expect it, but it gave his heart some joy, “Love you.” 

“Love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ben got out of his car, hugging Alex as she scurried off towards her first class. There was still a great amount of time before the school day started, but she liked to be early, and that was no problem to Ben. He locked his car and walked towards the school before laying eyes on a familiar car. Why was the man who ran over Locke back? He looked over at what the man was staring at. Locke. Mr. Locke spoke to a few students as he rolled himself towards the school’s entrance. Then the man started the car. 

Ben pushed himself in front of the car. “Hey! Don't you dare.” He pointed at the driver, making direct eye contact. He turned towards the faculty and students who were walking in, “It’s him, the guy who hit Mr. Locke.” The driver got out of his car. “Somebody call the police right now!” They met eyes, “I saw what you did, I'm making a citizen’s arrest. Don’t you-”

The man punched Ben, knocking him into the hood of the car. He was slammed onto the hood twice before he spoke, “I will not let you hurt Mr. Locke again.” 

“I'm not here to hurt him. I am here,” The man kept Ben pinned onto the hood, “to help him let go.” 

“Who are you?” The man angrily flipped Ben to face him, pinning his back to the hood of the car. 

“You wanna know who I am?” Ben looked up in fear as the man pummeled him into the car hood. Punch after punch landed until the man threw him onto the ground. He watched as he got into the car and sped off. He sat there for a moment, stunned, before a student came up to help him. 

“Dr. Linus, are you alright?” Ben looked over to a boy with short black-brown hair. 

“David?”

“Yeah, let’s get you to the nurse, come on.” David helped him up and walked him to Nurse Kondracki’s office. 

“Thank you, David. I think I’ll be fine from here.” David gave a small nod before leaving. Nurse Kondracki rushed over, examining his arm and putting it into a sling.

“Sit down, I’ll get the peroxide.” Ben sits down and she rolls a chair over. “This may sting a bit, Mr. Linus.” She presses a cotton ball to his wounds. 

“It's Dr. Linus actually.” He says flatly. She sighs. 

“I’ll go get you an Ice pack.” Kondracki rolls the chair away as she leaves. He looks himself over in a mirror that is on the opposite wall. He looks pitiful. 

“Dr. Linus?” He looked over, seeing John roll over. He was still covered in bandages. Ben smiles lightly as he comes to a stop. “Are you alright?” Ben nods tersely, “I heard there was a-an.. Incident in the parking lot.” 

“Yes, I got into a fight.” 

“A fight?” John pauses, “With who?” 

“I saw the man that ran you down, Mr. Locke.” John’s eyes widened, “He was back, I approached him, and he just.. Attacked me.” Ben looks away. “And then the strangest thing happened… while he was beating me, i think i saw something..” He looked over to the substitute, who was dialing something on his phone, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m calling the police.” 

Ben shakes his head, “You may not want to do that.”

“Well, why wouldn't I want to?” John looked at him confused as he pulled the flip phone up to his ear. 

“The man told me he wasn’t trying to hurt you. He told me that he was trying to get you to let go.” The police department answers but they sit there for a moment. “And for some reason I believed him..Do you have any idea what he was talking about, Mr. Locke?” They meet eyes. “Does that mean something to you?” John shuts his phone and holds it. 

“Kind of,” He sighs, “But I’m not sure what a lunatic that I don’t even know would know about that..” 

“What does it mean to you, Mr. Locke?” Ben paused. “If I may ask?” 

“My surgeon was suggesting for me to let him try to fix me.” He ran his hands over his cell. “To make me able to walk again.” Ben nodded. “I’ve told him no, that i don’t want to.. But maybe it’s fate telling me I should.”

“Why didn’t you want to?” 

“..I guess it's like I was punishing myself?”

“Punishing yourself? For what?” 

“I got my pilot’s license and begged my dad to be my first real passenger. He was terrified of flying but I eventually convinced him.” John sighed. “We didn't get very far off the ground.. We crashed. And now my father can never move or.. Or talk ever again. And i was just stuck in this wheelchair.”

“I’m so sorry..” 

“Don't apologize, there's nothing for you to apologize for.” John gave him a comforting glance. “I hope you get to feeling better.” 

“Thank you, John.”

The rest of the day was painful, not only because Ben had the lights beat out of him but the constant ‘are you okay’s and ‘oh my god what happened’s got old quick. He taught on like usual, maneuvering around the injury-based handicaps he had acquired. Although he was ready to go home once the bell rang. He shoved his papers into his bag.

He walked out towards his car before he dropped his keys. Great. Ben reached down to grab his keys but someone grabs them before he can. “Oh my god.. Dad? What happened?” 

“I found myself confronting someone who had a bit of a temper.” He said as they walked. 

“What? Why would someone want to hurt you? You’re like.. The nicest guy ever.” 

“Guess they had me confused with somebody else..” Ben chuckled lightly, 

“Well you shouldn’t be driving.. I’ve got my learner’s license, I could drive..” Ben shakes his head

“Oh, no.. It’ll be fine.” 

“Dad.” she pauses. “Please. You’ve got one hand. You look like Napoleon.” Ben chuckles a bit. 

“..Excellent point.” Alex smiles and gets into the car. Ben eases into the passenger seat and they drive home. Ben will admit, he was a bit anxious with Alex driving in LA with just a provisional license, but she got them home safe. Alex parked the car and took Ben’s bag as they walked into the house. Ben greeted one of his father’s aids as they walked in. He would have attempted to hide his wounds from his father if he was still that pitiful eight year old on the island, but Roger would see him either way. 

“Ben..” And there it went, He turned towards Roger, who was hidden behind one of the aids. “What happened? Are you good?” 

“I’m fine, dad.” He gave a small smile. “I got attacked in the parking lot, but I’m okay.”

“Never would have thought you’d get hurt working at a school.” 

“Yeah, neither did I.” They chuckled. Alex came back with a small rag and whipped his face. 

“Nurse Kondracki didn't clean you up very well.” Alex sighs. Ben shrugs. 

“She didn't like it when i corrected her.” Ben sighs, “I worked for my degree at least call me by the right honorific.” They all chuckled slightly. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Ben.” Roger smiles. 

“Thanks, dad.” Ben smiles back. 

“Take it easy, okay? I’ll make dinner tonight.” Alex smiled and Ben nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this conclusion is not up to caliber but i really had a tough time writing it and crossed of three previous chapters because they didn't fit the story correctly

A few months passed. Ben had healed up, Alex went to therapy for a short period of time, and overall they grew as a family. Ben provided everything to Alex that he could, they shared memories. They were a family, a haphazardly put together family but a family in the end. 

Ben worked to help Alex with her application to Yale, which he was sure she would get into. Alex wasn’t so sure, but Ben insisted that she was definitely capable of being admitted. 

John’s assaulter turned himself in and was identified as Desmond Hume. John went in for surgery a month after the accident to reverse his paralysis. And to everyone’s anticipation, the surgery was a success. The substitute had to take a few weeks off for physical therapy and such, so he hadn’t returned to the school yet. Ben and Alex checked up on him every so often and even got invited to dinner by Helen. 

A letter came in after a while, addressed to Alex. Roger set it aside for Ben to give to her whenever she got home from her date with Karl. 

Ben held the envelope in his hands. Yale University. “A lot of hope rides on this letter, dad.” 

“I know.” Roger nodded. Ben sat beside his father, picking up a book that was on the table to ease the tension and the wait for Alex’s return. 

After a while, Ben heard Alex saying her goodbyes to Karl and letting herself into the house. “Hey dad,” She smiled. He returned the smile and put his book down. 

“Alex, something came in the mail for you.” He hands over the envelope and takes off his reading glasses. Alex looked over the envelope and shot a hopeful glance to her father as she carefully opened it. 

“Dad.” she looked at Ben with a bright smile before handing the letter to him. “Read it.” 

“‘Dear Miss Rousseau, Welcome to Yale University. It is with the greatest enthusiasm that I write to congratulate you on your admission to the class of 2006.’ Alex this is wonderful.” He stood and Alex hugged him tight. “I told you that you could do it.” 

“Thanks Dad.” Alex smiled. 

“Congrats kid.” Roger spoke up. Ben let his hands rest on Alex’s shoulders. 

“I am so proud of you, Alex.” They smiled. 

“I love you, dad.” She hugged him once more, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, Here's my Ben Linus playlist that i listened to during the entirety of writing this fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DkUtLXxVQR5Dnd8Ig6QYq
> 
> Also would anyone be interested in a Flash-sideways rp? if so, lmk, i might make a discord server


End file.
